When the Devil Takes Hold
by Magma Rose
Summary: Sequel to The Angel at my Side (recommend you read it first). They managed to survive their encounter with Lucifer but what happens when the Devil decides to go after his vessel? One angel is standing in his way; can Castiel protect the Winchesters from the Devil himself? AU. AngelWhump. Warnings: torture/abuse in future chapters, mild cussing. Rated M to be safe.
1. Healing

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**Summary: Sequel to The Angel at my Side (recommend you read it first). They managed to survive their encounter with Lucifer but what happens when the Devil decides to go after his vessel? One angel is standing in his way; can Castiel protect the Winchesters from the Devil himself? AU. AngelWhump. Warnings: torture/abuse in future chapters, mild cussing. Rated M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Title comes from the song "Oh Death" sung by Jen Titus in the series.**

***May want to read The Angel at my Side first!**

Dean woke late the next day with a horrible crick in his neck. With a groan he straightened and took in the surroundings of the room. He had fallen asleep in the chair he had pulled up next to the cot Castiel was resting in. The angel was still sleeping, pale-faced and slightly restless. Dean noticed the tight line of his mouth and felt uneasy. _Apparently being cut off from Heaven really takes its toll._

Ellen walked into the living room and handed Dean a glass of water. "Mornin' Dean. He hasn't woken up yet. I was about to check up on him."

Dean nodded and sipped the water. "As soon as he wakes up we should move him to the bedroom upstairs. That way Bobby can have his cot back and Cas can rest without all of us in the way."

"Yeah you should have heard Bobby bitchin'. Sam and Jo took him out for a supply run…mostly I think to get him outta the house. Think you can help me check up on ol' Feathers there?" She had adopted Bobby's nickname for the angel.

Dean pushed his chair aside, "Sure Ellen, just tell me what you need me to do."

Ellen grabbed some gauze and rubbing alcohol she had set aside. "I never heard of an angel getting' an infection but if something's gonna fester a hellhound bite would be it."

"Better to be careful," Dean agreed.

"Alright if you could just hold Sleeping Beauty up I'll get to work."

Dean worked his way behind Castiel and pulled the angel up so he was resting on Dean's chest. Ellen began unwrapping the bandages around his chest and stomach. She took the time to make Cas a little more comfortable and with Dean's help she removed his trench coat, suit jacket, tie, and the remains of the white shirt underneath. Confronted with a bare chest Ellen was finally able to properly asses and dress the various wounds.

From what Dean could see the wounds were healing but not nearly as quickly as he had hoped. Some of the lacerations on his chest were beginning to knit together but the wound across his abdomen was still bleeding sluggishly. Ellen wiped the scabbing area gently and wet a cloth with alcohol.

"Hope he is a heavy sleeper," she said trying to lighten the mood. Dean held Castiel's shoulders a little more tightly. Castiel jerked as she disinfected the smaller wounds but did not wake. Ellen wet the cloth again and got ready to clean the abdominal wound.

Dean felt his stomach turn slightly in sympathy for the pain he hoped his friend was not conscious enough to feel. _Before yesterday I didn't even think angels could feel pain._ He could not help but feel a little bit of guilt for how he had totally ignored Castiel's injuries in the past.

Castiel moaned slightly as Ellen scraped away the caked blood so the wound underneath could be disinfected.

"Easy…easy there Cas," Dean heard himself trying to soothe the angel in his arms. _Since when am I such a girl?_ He shook the thought from his head. He would do the same thing for Sam…why is Cas any different?

However as soon as the alcohol-soaked rag hit the exposed wound Castiel jerked awake. He snatched Ellen's hand in a vice-like grip before Dean even realized what was happening. A flash of silver caught his eye and he was just able to yank the angel's arm back before the dagger made contact with Ellen's throat.

"Woah!" Dean yelled, trying to pull fighting angel back. Their struggle caused them to crash to the ground with Dean holding Cas against the floor and pinning his arm behind his back. "Easy Cas! It's us…you are at Bobby's-" Dean pried the dagger from Cas's fingers and jumped off of his back. Cas was up in a flash, his eyes wild and his chest heaving with uneven breaths.

Dean held his hands out in front of him in an attempt to calm Cas and show he was unarmed. "You are at Bobby's." he repeated, "You are safe. We are trying to help."

The feral look faded from Cas's eyes and his panting evened out as he began to recognize his surroundings. "Dean…" He coughed and leant against the table behind him and saw Ellen behind Dean holding her wrist. "I apologize….I didn't hurt-"

"I'm fine Feathers. Although I gotta say you are no spring daisy after a nap."

"Yes," Castiel said tiredly, "I am not used to experiencing a loss of conciseness and recent events have caused me to become rather…defensive." He wrapped an arm around his bare torso. The abdominal wound had re-opened during the scuffle and had begun to bleed in earnest.

Dean felt a surge of anger rise up with Casiel's last comment. He was by no doubt talking about being number one on the mook's hit list. "Forget about it," he said roughly while walking to Castiel. "We do need to take care of those wounds though." He helped Cas back down to the cot and pressed some gauze to the wound. "I hate to do this buddy, but I think this guy will heal up much easier if we stitched it." Castiel only nodded distractedly.

Ellen brought Dean the necessary supplies and disinfected the area. Dean took a breath. _ I am healing not hurting…healing._ He glanced up to find Castiel's eyes boring a hole through him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and picked up the needle.

Dean had to give the angel credit. Cas made no outward indication that Dean was doing anything (besides the tight set of his jaw). He simply stared at the late afternoon sun lowering itself over the scrap yard. Dean was thankful…the action of piercing human flesh again was causing him to break out in a cold sweat. His hand shook slightly and he closed his eyes, releasing a shaky breath. Any memories from hell that were thinking about surfacing could damn well go back into the corner of his mind where he shoved them.

"You are doing fine Dean." Castiel's voice was quiet and kind. Dean pulled himself together and finished the last stitches. He stepped back and Ellen continued to dress the remainder of Castiel's wounds.

Just as she finished Jo opened the front door and Bobby rolled into the living room followed by Sam who was staggering under the weight of what looked like a month's worth of groceries.

"Cas you are awake!" Jo exclaimed and ran over to the angel's side. "How're ya healin'?"

"I am doing well, thank you Jo." Castiel responded affectionately.

"Wanna flutter up to the spare bedroom upstairs?" Dean asked. "Then you can rest without the lot of us bothering you."

Cas looked uncertain but made a move to stand anyway. Jo snuck herself under his arm and helped to support him.

"Why don't I help you up the stairs Cas. I'm not sure flyin' is the smartest option…I'm sure your wings are still hurtin'."

Cas took the offered help. "Yes they are still quite uncomfortable," he said. The two slowly made their way up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jo walked by the guest room a few hours later to find Dean watching over the sleeping angel. "Aren't they supposed to watch over you?" she joked lightly.

"Yeah well my life has always been a little backwards," he said with a slight smile. "I was thinking we should ask him if we can check his wings to see how they are healing. He said earlier they were hurting him."

"Probably a good idea," Jo agreed and crouched down beside the angel. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and talked quietly to wake him. After a moment blue eyes cracked open and focused on her. Dean did not miss the brief lines of pain that disappeared as soon as he woke up fully.

"Jo. Dean," he greeted formally, easing himself into a sitting position.

"Cas we need to check your wings. Maybe change the bandages," Dean said matter-of-factly. _Of all the insane things I've said in my life…_

"Of course," Castiel responded immediately. Something about the certainty and trust in his voice made Dean uncomfortable. _What the hell have I done to deserve the trust of a frickin angel?_

"I'll get some bandages," he muttered and ducked out of the room.

Castiel sat forward in the bed, letting the blankets pool around his waist. "You may want to step back Jo," he warned. Jo stepped away from the bed and in a flash huge dark wings unfurled themselves from Castiel's back.

In the chaos of the previous day, Jo did not have the time to actually _see_ Castiel's wings. Now they filled the small bedroom and even swathed in dirty bandages, they were beautiful. Jo took care in unwrapping each strip of cloth and examined the wounds under the yellow overhead light.

Upon closer inspection she noticed that the feathers were not completely black like she first thought. In fact many of them were a midnight blue color and showed shimmers of silver when he moved. It reminded her of the star-filled sky. She could not stop herself from reaching out to lightly stroke a shimmering feather. It was incredibly soft…touching them felt like running your hand through water and across velvet at the same time. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. However, not all the feathers looked like this; interspersed with the otherworldly feathers were ones that were a charcoal black and felt rough to the touch. Finally Jo caught herself and lowered her hand. Her eyes caught Castiel's and she found him gazing at her intently.

"Cas, what happened?" she asked quietly. She could still feel the impression of the star-like feathers on her fingertips and she felt as though it was almost a crime for a single one to be marred.

Castiel tilted his head slightly as though he was confused by her question. "They were burned," he said. His tone implied that the answer was quite obvious. Dean walked in the room and laid the fresh supplies on the bed.

"Burned how? What could possibly burn angel wings?" Jo stoked a damaged feather lightly.

"Hellfire."

The declaration hit Dean in the stomach like a ton of bricks. For some reason he never thought that retrieving his soul from Hell had caused any harm to the angel. The realization that Castiel was permanently scarred, disfigured, to save a soul that had broken and had been freely torturing others, made him sick.

He found he could not meet Castiel's eyes.

"Dean…" Cas's voice was quiet and tired but gentle. The tone suggested Castiel already knew what Dean was feeling and that the angel did not agree; that his actions were his own and he felt retrieving Dean's soul was well worth any damage it had caused him. Dean decided not to pursue the conversation. How was he supposed to convince the angel, who obviously cared for him, that he just wasn't worth the sacrifice?

Dean began to help Jo clean the wounds on Cas's wings. Together they dressed the wounds and Dean helped splint the broken bones. He remained quiet during the time it took to do this, happy to let Jo fill the room with her cheerful conversation. Castiel's attention never left Dean however, and even as Dean left the room he could feel the angel's worried gaze on his back.

**A/N: A little hurt/comfort sweetness to start things off! No worries, action is right around the corner. Tell me what you think! **

**Look for the next chapter soon…I broke my own rule in that I am posting this before it is completely done (I got excited). I'll try and stay a chapter ahead in my writing but it may be a while between updates in the future.**


	2. Holy Fire

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

It took Cas nearly a week to recover enough to continue the search for God. In that time Ellen and Jo had returned to the Roadhouse and Sam and Dean had left to take care of a possible haunting in Oklahoma. Castiel rose with the sun and experimentally flexed his wings. A slight wave of pain was noticeable but he thought them healed enough to continue his work. He walked lightly down the stairs to see if Bobby was awake. After taking so long to recuperate it would be rude to leave without thanking the host.

Bobby had just rolled himself into the kitchen and was gathering the ingredients to make breakfast. "Mornin' Feathers," he greeted roughly.

"Bobby," Castiel responded seriously with a nod of acknowledgement. "I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. It was much appreciated."

Bobby glanced at Castiel, a little surprised by the angel's formality. "Of course," he said gently, "You _did _save those two idjits along with Ellen and Jo. Least I can do is give you a place to rest up."

Castiel nodded again and turned to leave. "I must be on my way."

"Cas," Bobby said quickly before the angel could leave and he turned his head to face Bobby. The imploring look in the blue eyes made Bobby almost regret his sudden impulse. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Erm…I just wanted to make sure you knew you were always welcome here. You know…if you need a break or sumthin'."

A ghost of a smile adorned Castiel's lips. "Thank you Bobby," he said simply and with a _whoosh_ of air Bobby was alone in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking for an elusive Father could be lonesome. Castiel had searched the better part of the globe to no avail. He had last heard of inexplicable miracles being preformed in an isolated part of the Himalayan Mountains so that was the first destination he checked. Searching remote locations did have its perks though. It seemed with every new investigation he was confronted with proof of his Father's power, mainly in the incredible beauty of his surroundings.

He traveled from village to village; taking time to scrutinize how the humans interacted with each other. It was a recent hobby of his that had mainly stemmed from his desire to better understand the Winchester's and Bobby (more often than not human interplay puzzled him). Many times the actions of these villagers towards each other reminded him of what he had witnessed between the Winchester brothers or between Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. One benefit from his "studies" was that he was getting better at identifying human emotion and behavior. For example he noticed the way a mother always kept an eye on a playing child no matter what she was working on. He thought he could identify love, worry, anger, happiness, and fear…if his angelic brothers knew he was spending so much time analyzing the actions of humans they would be appalled. But didn't his Father say to love Mankind as they loved Him?

His search in the Himalayas took him the better part of a week. However during that time he saw no reaction in the amulet and he eventually decided to return to the United States to search for more clues. _Once again…nothing. _

He landed on the east coast of North Carolina at the edge of a deserted beach. The moment his feet were on land he heard a ping from the phone in his pocket. Upon checking the screen noticed a flashing symbol which he had learned (from a very frustrated Dean) meant he had a voicemail. The message was from Dean's cell which probably meant he was just checking up on how Castel was doing; Cas had taken the time to thank Bobby and say goodbye but had not tried to track the Winchesters down on their hunt. He pressed the button to play the message and tentatively placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Cas it's Dean…" Dean's voice was hushed and unsure, "Um…I was just wondering, can you meet me? I need to talk to you about something important, " there was a pause then Dean continued, "It's about Sammy. Just come to the Store 8 Warehouse Facility in Wichita Falls Texas. Monday night…around 10." And the message was over.

Castiel was puzzled and a little worried. Dean wanted to talk with him about Sam? He hoped the foreboding feeling that was rising in his gut was false. It was noon on Monday. Soon he would head to Texas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soft flutter of wings disturbed the damp night air. The sound of shoes grinding across the eroding asphalt echoed through the abandoned warehouse facility. Castiel glanced around him as he walked toward the specified run-down building. He thought it unusual for Dean to send him a message to meet him somewhere so remote and he prayed the secrecy of the meeting did not indicate the one of the Winchesters were considering acting as a puppet for his older brothers.

Castiel rolled his shoulders to ease some of the residual pain flying caused him. Although the wounds from Carthage were healed, his wings were still not completely back to normal. He wished he could speed up the healing process…it was difficult to evade those hunting him when he could not fly at full speed. He knew he would have to continue to be patient since he no longer had the powers of Heaven behind him.

Castiel stood in front of the warehouse where Dean wanted to meet him. There was no sign of the Impala. _Perhaps he found it difficult to leave_ Castiel thought. If Sam caught Dean trying to sneak out at night he would definitely ask questions. Still Castiel could not shake a feeling of suspicion that was creeping up his spine.

Cautiously he opened the door to the warehouse and stepped inside. The empty area inside was so quiet his own breath seemed to ring in his ears. Movement inside a room on the upper level caught his eye and he made his way up the cold metal staircase. As he reached the landing he could no longer avoid the growing trepidation. He placed his hand on the doorknob to the room and allowed the angel blade to materialize in the other palm. With a calming breath he pushed the door open.

His world exploded in white light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his vision cleared Castiel found himself surrounded by a ring of holy fire. Behind him was a rack made of black metal…something about how the metal seemed to both reflect and absorb the flames seemed oddly familiar.

"Castiel," The calm, cold voice brought Castiel's attention whipping around to his front. Just on the other side of the flames stood his elder brother, Lucifer.

"Lucifer," he stated keeping the emotion out of his voice. His mind raced…was Dean here? Was he already captured by Lucifer? He glanced about to try to get a sense of his surroundings without looking too obvious.

"Oh he isn't here little brother," Lucifer responded reading through Castiel's hasty disguise, "Your precious human was never even planning on meeting you."

Castiel looked up, unable to hide his surprise. "What? But the message…"

The Devil's cold laughter echoed through Castiel. "Oh that? Really Cas this was too easy," Cas couldn't help but wince at the sound of Lucifer using his nickname. Lucifer walked closer to the flames. "I am the _Devil_ little brother. Do you really thing I cannot manipulate a simple message?"

Dread and shame filled Castiel. How could he be so blind? The reality of his situation began to sink in. He was trapped in a ring of holy fire with Lucifer himself and the Winchesters had no idea. He swallowed thickly, trying not to express his fear to his older brother.

"Now I wanted to talk to you brother, because to be honest you have become a bit of a nuisance to me. Can I ask you, why do you oppose me so? Why not _help_ me? If I can get the younger Winchester-"

"You will never get Sam. I will not allow it," Castiel interrupted, finally finding his voice.

"We are not so different you and I," Lucifer continued. Castiel did not miss the threat building behind the calm words. "We both disagreed with the Plan and have been cast out because of it. We are both hated by the brothers we once loved. Now Castiel, tell me, is it fair for us to be treated that way?"

"I am nothing like you Lucifer nor will I ever be," Castiel responded defiantly.

"No," Lucifer said raising a hand, "I think you will help me. I think you will bring the vessel to me." He looked Castiel dead in the eye. "I can be _quite_ convincing little brother."

Castiel held Lucifer's gaze. "Sam Winchester is my friend and I swore to protect him. Do what you like _brother_ my answer will not change."

Lucifer let out a thematic sigh and turned away. "Very well. I had hoped it would not come to this…for your sake." The door opened and a row of demons walked in, some holding black metal chains and another pushing a covered cart. Castiel watched helplessly as they assembled in front of him.

"Now, it seems I must convince you." Lucifer thrust his hand out and instantly Castiel felt a searing pain in his stomach, as though he was being torn apart. He could not contain the cry of pain that escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. He felt rough hands grab him and shove him back against the black metal rack. They wrapped the chains around his arms and bound his wrists, holding him into place. The metal burned fiercely where it touched his skin and suddenly Castiel knew why the metal seemed so familiar. These instruments had been forged in Hell.

**A/N: You guessed it. Whumpage ahead. **

**Thanks for reading! And a huge thanks to my reviewers **


	3. Captivity

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**Sorry for the slow update, my father has been in the hospital for an extended period of time and the doctors don't think he will recover. I had this chapter mostly written so I decided to go ahead and post it. However, I am not sure when my next updates will be. I don't plan on giving up but it may be a very long time before I am ready to write again.**

**Thanks for your understanding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

"_Now, it seems I must convince you." Lucifer thrust his hand out and instantly Castiel felt a searing pain in his stomach, as though he was being torn apart. He could not contain the cry of pain that escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. He felt rough hands grab him and shove him back against the black metal rack. They wrapped the chains around his arms and bound his wrists, holding him into place. The metal burned fiercely where it touched his skin and suddenly Castiel knew why the metal seemed so familiar. These instruments had been forged in Hell._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean threw his phone aside in frustration. _Where the hell are you Cas?_ According to Bobby Castiel had left about a week and a half ago to continue the search for God. Dean haden't heard a word from Castiel since before he left Bobby's. Now, it wasn't unusual in the past few months for Cas to go off the grid like this (God searching does not always guarantee cell phone reception) but something about this didn't sit well with Dean. Just over a week earlier Cas was injured- worse than Dean had ever seen him- and that combined with the fact that the entirety of Heaven was out for Cas's blood did not bode well.

"Maybe he is just out of phone range," Sam tried again.

"I _told_ you Sam, it just doesn't…" Dean let his sentence trail off. Unfortunately whether or not it 'felt right' made no difference. Cas still wasn't picking up.

Sam was at a loss of what else to say. He returned to his previous search. The only thing he thought could help Dean now was to get him involved in a hunt to try and occupy him until Cas came back from where ever he was searching.

"Looks like there has been some demonic activity throughout the southwest. Lightning storms…sudden drops in temperature…" Sam looked up from the screen to see Dean flipping his phone open again. "Dean. He will call. I'm sure everything is okay."

Dean let out an uneasy breath and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah…yeah you are probably right." Now if only he could get rid of the nervous ball in his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had never, in his millions of years of existence, ever once regretted his constant awareness of time, but here he cursed each passing second. He knew it had been four days, two hours, and thirty-five minutes since he had arrived at the abandoned warehouse facility to 'meet Dean'. Even though his eyes were closed he knew he was not alone.

He smell of burnt flesh constantly assaulted his nose and he knew it was from where the Hell-forged metal touched his skin.

"_Feel that Castiel?" Lucifer sneered as the demons secured Cas to the rack with the black metal chains. "Those are the flames of Hell little brother. That rack and those chains were forged by broken souls in the deepest, darkest pit. Such evil cannot touch angelic skin without searing into it. I do hope you enjoy."_

Castiel opened his eyes slightly and let them adjust to the flickering light. Lucifer himself had yet to touch him; in fact, Castiel was still trapped inside the ring of holy fire. The demonic henchmen, however, held nothing back in their attempts to convince Castiel to help Lucifer.

"_Don't you see?" Lucifer asked and with a wave of his hand the demon set the curved blade down and Castiel tried to even his breathing. "Your friends aren't coming Castiel. You don't need to continue to protect them." Lucifer paused for a moment and ran his finger across the blade that was just discarded. He rubbed his fingers together, feeling the slick sensation of Castiel's blood between them. "Say the word and this is all over."_

_Castiel gritted is teeth and tried to ignore the coppery taste of blood that had been ever present in his mouth. His blue eyes stared defiantly at Lucifer. "Never," he spat. The demon picked up the blade._

Castiel tried to shift his position slightly to give some relief to the blistered and cracked skin on his wrists that were trapped against the cursed metal. The constant contact made it so that his healing power could not even reverse the effects. He glanced down at his bare chest and noticed some of the more shallow cuts from the previous session had begun to close. Healing was both a blessing and a curse; he knew Lucifer could not kill him by torture alone, however, it did allow for more _creativity_ from the demons.

The door to the small room opened and Castiel couldn't control the way his heart quickened as Lucifer stepped into the room.

"Castiel," he greeted, "I have to admit I admire your loyalty. However, as I am sure you have noticed, my vessel is wearing a bit thin." He brushed his hand against some of the blisters on his vessel's face. "Now I could keep this up forever but unfortunately I am on a schedule." He handed something to one of the demons at his side who stepped over the ring of fire and stood in front of Cas.

"Break him." Lucifer commanded. The demon raised the blade Lucifer just gave him to make sure Castiel saw it and recognized it; his own angel blade.

Fear twisted in Castiel's stomach as he stared at his own reflection in the silver blade. Slowly the demon dragged the blade across Castiel's side, tracing along a rib.

Castiel couldn't hold in his scream of pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean snapped awake in a cold sweat. The fist thing he knew was that his side was _on fire_. He clamped a hand over his ribs and staggered to the bathroom, thrusting a hand out to the side to catch the switch to the overhead light. Brightness assaulted his vision and he could feel it pulse through his head as he cracked one eye open enough to look at what he was sure to be a gaping wound at his side. However, when he pulled up the t-shirt he was confronted with completely unmarred flesh and as mysteriously as it started the pain disappeared.

"What the hell…" Dean ran a hand across his side as if to test the validity of what he was seeing. He heard a grumble from the motel room and in a moment Sam was standing, sleepy-eyed, in the doorway.

"Wha's goin' on Dean? You okay?" Sam rubbed at his eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the light.

"I woke up and it felt like I had been stabbed but there is no mark…the pain has disappeared."

Sam's brows knitted together in concern, "Witches?"

That, of course, was the logical explanation and he really should start tearing the motel room apart searching for hex bags, but something in Dean's gut told him that this was different.

"No," he said distractedly, trying to pin down the answer that was floating just beneath the surface of his mind. Suddenly he knew. "Sam," he said, "It's Cas."

"What? Dean, how could you even know?" Sam attempted to catch his brother's attention as Dean pushed past him and into the motel room.

"I just do Sam," he started shoving things in his bag and hurriedly got dressed. "Come on we are going to Bobby's. We need to find Cas now."

Sam hardly had a chance to pull on a pair of jeans and jump in the passenger side before the Impala was rumbling off towards Sioux Falls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean slammed the tome he was reading down after the realization that he had just complete the fifth reading of the same sentence. They had been working tirelessly at Bobby's for almost 24 hours straight. Bobby seemed as doubtful as Sam in the beginning but something about how adamant Dean was convinced him to help locate the missing angel.

The slamming sound of Dean's book jerked Bobby awake and he slowly rolled over to Dean. "Son," he said, placing a hand lightly on Dean's shoulder, "Why don't you try and sleep for a few hours? We ain't going to figure anythin' out by runnin' ourselves into the ground."

As much as Dean hated to admit it, Bobby had a point. He drug his feet up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, the same one Castiel inhabited while recovering from Carthage. He fell onto the springy mattress without even taking off his boots. His eyes drifted shut despite his constant worry.

_He sat on a peer bathed in golden light and breathed in the smell of autumn leaves. He had been here before in a dream. This is where Castiel tried to warn him about the breaking of the final seal all that time ago. It may have been that memory or some other small clue that caused Dean to jump to his feet and turn around to find himself face-to-face with the missing angel._

"_Dean," Castiel said quietly._

"_Cas! Where the hell are you? We have been looking everywhere." Dean was filled with both relief and apprehension. Why had Cas not come to him sooner?_

"_Dean, you must listen closely. I cannot stay here long," Dean bit off a thousand questions that were aching to burst forth. "I regret to admit I have been deceived. I fell into a trap set by Lucifer and he holds me captive…I suspect my visit now is only because he wished it." He swayed slightly and Dean made a move to step forward but Cas steadied himself._

"_Lucifer has been trying to convince me to bring him Sam so that he can use him as the vessel. I fear my brothers are running out of patience. However, I have been….difficult to work with," Dean read the unsaid explanation in Castiel's eyes and felt anger swell from deep inside his chest._

"_As I said, I suspect this contact is part of Lucifer's plan. I think he means to lead you and Sam to him by using me as bait. I have to ask you to stop looking Dean." _

_Dean was silent for a moment, knowing his friend was asking him to leave him at the hands of the Devil so that he and his brother might be safe. "No," he said clearly. "You pulled my soul from Hell Cas. I'm not leaving you to be tortured and killed. Tell me where you are."_

_Castiel opened his mouth as if to tell Dean his location but something Dean could not see caught Cas's attention. He jumped back and Dean watched his blue eyes shoot open in pain and blood began to dribble from between his lips. _

Dean sprang from the bed as though he was catapulted from the dream. Research would get them nowhere if Lucifer had Castiel. Their best option would be to find someone on the inside and interrogate them. He pulled the demon knife from his side pocket and traced the blade with his finger. If Lucifer thought he could get the best of a Winchester he had another thing coming…Devil or not.


	4. Blood of the Unholy

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**A/N: Told you guys I wasn't giving up! Things have been difficult in the past few months since my dad passed away but I was suddenly hit with the urge to write again the other day and worked this guy out. Still not sure I am ready for my normal update speed…I may just be shooting out a chapter whenever the mood hits. Thanks for sticking with me guys **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

_Dean sprang from the bed as though he was catapulted from the dream. Research would get them nowhere if Lucifer had Castiel. Their best option would be to find someone on the inside and interrogate them. He pulled the demon knife from his side pocket and traced the blade with his finger._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam couldn't help but grimace at the squelching noise Dean's "mojo" knife made as his brother yanked it from another demons chest. This was the sixth demon Dean had "interrogated" in such a manner ever since Castiel visited in his dream. Although the angel had asked the brothers not to interfere, afraid of leading them to Satan, Dean and Sam both refused to abandon their friend.

Dean was frustratingly wiping the knife on his thigh adding to the already browning stains. Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Dean, maybe we should take a break…see if we can find any demonic activity or anything. We've been going at this for two days straight-"

"And leave Cas to be tortured and killed?" Dean interrupted, "Like hell Sammy." He pushed past his brother while shoving a grimy hand into his pocket for the keys to the Impala.

"And what happens when we find him?" Sam shouted following Dean out of the abandoned garage, "We may be facing a ton of demons Dean…maybe even the Devil himself. What happens when we show up barely able to drag our exhausted butts in there? What help would we be then?"

Dean was already yanking open the car door. "I'll take my chances," he all but snarled, "You coming or not?"

Sam swung himself into the passenger side with a groan of irritation. He was deciding whether or not to press the situation when Dean's phone rang.

Dean answered before the second ring. "Yeah?"

"Been doin' some diggin' and I may have found some suspicious activity," it was Bobby on the other line, "There have been some odd weather patterns in the southern side of Wichita Falls Texas…I know it's not much to go on but unless you have been able to get better info…" he trailed off.

"Yeah thanks Bobby," Dean said distractedly. The fact of the matter was they _had_ no better information. None of the demons Dean had tracked down were willing to talk. Apparently they were convinced this was the way for the Devil to get his vessel. "We'll head that way," Dean said as he hung up the phone.

Sam raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Wichita Falls," came Dean's gruff reply as his foot landed on the gas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the smell that would hit Castiel first. Burning flesh. It always took a moment for his addled mind to catch up with his senses. He would open his eyes to see blurred flickering shadows, always tried to recoil from that permeating stench and it was when he shifted or tried to turn that the pain would hit. Not just from the cracking skin on his wrists but also from the multiple lacerations made by the curved instruments or, more recently, his own angel blade. Castel couldn't hold back the groan of pain as his vision cleared once again.

"Good morning Brother," came Lucifer's silken voice, "Well actually it is more the early afternoon…not that you would know. I was hoping you might have put a little more thought into my offer. You know, since the last time we talked."

The time between Lucifer's order to "break him" and now was mixed in Castiel's mind as a tornado of pain and anger and even fear. He glanced down at his ragged torso seeing numerous additions to the already gory picture. Grace shined weakly through some of the deeper cuts that had been made by his silver blade.

Castiel tried to swallow but his throat felt like sand paper. He knew, however, that nothing his _brother_ could do to him would make him betray the Winchesters. He channeled his effort into meeting Lucifer's eyes. "Iwul," he slurred taking a breath to compose himself, "I will….never join you." It came out in a horrible rasp, not much louder than a whisper but the conviction shone in his eyes.

Lucifer sighed thematically. "I was afraid of that dear brother. And unfortunately those Winchesters have somehow gotten wind of our little hiding place." He fixed Castiel with a wicked grin as he picked up the angel blade spinning it between his hands. Castiel's stomach dropped _not Sam and Dean…_

"However, this whole vessel thing needs to be willing and I can't see Sam saying 'yes' if he gets here and you are cut up in ribbons and I kill his brother…as much as I'd love to. But your extreme loyalty has given me an idea. I won't harm your Winchester's now but trust me…in a few weeks Sam will be running to me begging me to let him say yes."

Castiel was suddenly very apprehensive. What could Lucifer do to make Sam say yes? He didn't like the way Lucifer continued to spin the blade back and forth, allowing the flames to bounce off it's surface.

"You see, isolating any one of you three and trying to torture you into submission simply does not work," Lucifer half laughed, "But one thing I know will work is presenting an opportunity for sacrifice. Forcing him to see someone suffer because of him. Now _that _is what I need to try…Sam always was prone to guilt. And luckily," He slowly lowered a palm and the flames lowered with it. "Luckily, I have a specimen right here to try my new hypothesis on."

He stood in front of Castiel who was still bound to the rack. "Do you know what happens when an angel is infected with the blood of the creatures of Hell?" He snapped his fingers and two vials appeared. He set them on the same bench that held the torture devices. He uncorked one vial and poured it down Castiel's blade, "Hellhound blood," he listed, "Demon blood," the second vial was now empty and he ran the blade across his palm and soaked it in his own blood, "And of course the blood of the Devil himself."

Suddenly he lashed forward and yanked Castiel's head up, his bloody fingers entwining themselves in the other angel's dark hair. "It eats your Grace Castiel. Slowly and painfully burns it away until you are nothing but a powerless shell of what you once were, trapped in a human body." He thrust the sword into Castiel's stomach with such force the tip buried itself into the rack behind him.

Castiel's vision whited out with pain and the scream he let lose shattered the windows of the small room. He heard Lucifer's chuckle.

"Beware of the Beast, Castiel, for he is a man." With a gentle caress down Castiel's cheek Lucifer turned and walked out, re-lighting the circle of holy fire as he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily Wichita Falls was not a very huge town. There were few places in the southern area that were isolated enough for a captive to be held unnoticed. The Store 8 Warehouse facility was the second place Dean and Sam had investigated. Just like the place before them, this was completely deserted.

Dean stalked out of the third abandoned warehouse on the compound followed closely by Sam.

"Don't you think, if the Devil was here there would be…I dunno…more demons?" Sam asked as they crossed to the next building.

"I'm not throwing in the towel until we have looked in everyone of these damn things," Dean said ever determined. He yanked open the door and immediately his attention was cast upward. In the small overseers office he could see shadows flickering like there was low flames inside. The windows of the office had been blown out. His knife appeared in his hands and he waved to Sam to follow him.

They ascended the staircase quietly and Sam bent to pick something up on the landing. Neatly folded was a tan trench coat along with the suit jacket, white button-down shirt, and blue tie their favorite angel always wore. Dean placed his hand silently on the doorknob and after a signaled countdown to Sam he burst through the door and confronted...

…nothing. There were no henchmen waiting for his arrival. He scanned the room again as Sam burst in behind him but there was no threat.

"Castiel!" Dean's attention was brought back as at his brother's cry. Inside a ring of holy fire was Cas, chained to a rack with the angel blade still embedded in his stomach. His head was limp against his chest so all the brothers saw was a mop of bloody dark hair. Sam had removed his jacked already and was beating at the flames to quench them enough to get Castiel through. Dean joined, snuffing them with his foot.

Once through Dean was in front of the angel immediately. "Cas," he said surprised at how rough his own voice sounded. "Hey, you with me buddy?" He pressed his fingers to Cas's neck to confirm a pulse and helped lift the angel's head with the other hand. He patted his cheek gently.

Cas's brow furrowed and his blue eyes cracked open. A moan ground it's way from between bloody lips as Cas gained consciousness. "D-dnn," he attempted.

"Yeah it's me," Dean said while he surveyed the chains binding Cas's wrists. He reached up to try and unhook them, ignoring Castiel's attempts at protest. Immediately upon touching the chains he yanked back his hand and looked at the blisters already forming on his fingers.

"Forged in hell…" Castiel rasped, "Burns."

"Yeah I got that Cas," Dean said glaring at the chains. _Explains the burnt flesh smell._ "How the hell am I supposed to get you out?"

Castiel said nothing but his hollow blue eyes raised and settled on Sam.

"Oh," Sam said, trying to ignore the knots in his stomach, "Right…demon blood." He reached tentatively and touched the chains with no reaction. Grabbing the heaviest metal implement he could see, he smashed at the padlock until it popped open.

Sam un-cuffed Cas's wrist and gently brought his arm down to his side and moved to work on the other lock. Dean's gaze fell to the angel blade still embedded in his friend's abdomen.

"Cas…" he started not sure what to say. _Is this the only thing keeping you from exploding like a bad 4__th__ of July show?_

"Not fatal…" Cas assured. "Has to be in the chest…or neck."

_Ok,_ Dean thought, _not fatal just gonna hurt like hell. _He wrapped his fingers over the hilt. "I need to pull this out okay?"

Cas's head had fallen against his chest once again and he was breathing in short huffs. Dean barely noticed the nod that meant the angel had heard and understood.

"Ok," he warned again but he felt as though he was preparing himself for what he was about to do more than he was preparing Cas. He gave a tug but the tip remained wedged in the rack behind the angel. Cas let out a moan that turned into a wet cough. "Jesus…" Dean murmured to himself.

Cas raised his head to meet Dean's eyes. "Pull," he ground out between bloodstained teeth. Pain shone rampant in his eyes but there was also determination and power. Dean braced his arm against the angel's battered chest and gave an almighty yank, which dislodged the infected angel blade. Cas made a terrible choking sound as a copious amount of dark blood surged from his mouth and poured down his chin. Dean pressed his hand to the abdominal wound, which was now bleeding freely, bracing himself at Cas's shoulder as Sam freed his other wrist.

Dean caught the angel's weight as the second arm was free and Sam jumped in to support his other side. They led him out of the circle, making sure no flames licked his sides as he passed through, and brought him to the Impala as quickly as they possibly could.

"Sam!" Dean quipped as he tossed Sam the keys to his beloved car. "Get us back to the motel." Dean eased Cas into the back seat and followed inside himself so that he could continue to put pressure on the gushing wound. "Cas man, you gotta heal this…it's too much…" Dean pulled off his some-what grubby green button down and pressed it to the wound putting as much weight behind it as he dared. Cas tried to answer but just ended up choking up more dark blood eliciting a string of cusses from Dean.

Sam practically dove into the driver seat once he had registered the fact that Dean was giving him the okay to drive his "baby". He glanced behind him just long enough to ensure his brother and friend were securely in the back seat before slamming his foot so hard on the gas the tires spun for what seemed like a few seconds. Soon they were tearing across the broken down asphalt road on their way to the safety of the motel.


	5. Burnout

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the crazy slow updates! Things have been difficult in both personal and work aspects. Thank you guys so much for your understanding.**

**Side note, I am SO excited to see how season 8 turns out. I hope Naomi doesn't fool Dean into thinking she is some sort of kind understanding lady. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

_Sam practically dove into the driver seat once he had registered the fact that Dean was giving him the okay to drive his "baby". He glanced behind him just long enough to ensure his brother and friend were securely in the back seat before slamming his foot so hard on the gas the tires spun for what seemed like a few seconds. Soon they were tearing across the broken down asphalt road on their way to the safety of the motel._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel could hear voices around him but could not understand the words. One of the first things he noticed was the lack of burning flesh…the metal that had been continuously torching his skin was removed. Shocked, he attempted to open his eyes.

Dean stopped talking as he noticed Cas's brow knit together and the sunken lids of his eyes cracked open. He could just see a sliver of that familiar blue through the lashes.

"Cas!" Dean was at his side immediately. He was about to grab the angel's hand but stopped himself upon noticing the heavy bandages Sam had wrapped around Cas's wrists and hands. "You awake man?"

Castiel saw a blurred image of Dean through cracked lids. They had found him and removed him from Lucifer's clutches. He knew Dean was asking him something but still couldn't quite understand what. He sensed the Winchester's worry through his tone and attempted to reassure the human. He opened his mouth and took a breath but the moment he shifted in the bed pain laced through him. And just like that, the wall was torn down and he was immersed in agony. Something was terribly _wrong._

Dean pulled back as Cas shuddered and gave a grinding groan. Cas gave a few violent jerks and his eyes flew open completely. Dean's stomach dropped as he saw a glow rising in Castiel's pupils. He pulled back the bandages on the angel's stomach to see the wound was slightly less gruesome. Healing slowly but the bleeding had at least slowed. Why was Cas lighting up if the wound wasn't fatal?

"Don't you dare flash out you son of a bitch," Dean said almost to himself as he continued to scour Cas for unseen injuries. _What the hell did I miss?_

Castiel could feel his Grace react to the poisonous concoction Lucifer had poured over the angel blade. It felt as though he was being torn apart and burned starting in his very core. He felt himself seize but had no control. The pain built until he thought his head would explode and his breath choked on frothy blood. His vision started to go white until he could no longer see and a high-pitched ring filled his mind until he could no longer hear. _This is what it is to die_. And darkness took him.

Dean tried to hold Castiel's body still as he started to seize with Sam stabilizing the angel from the other side of the motel bed. The grace-light grew in intensity until Cas's eyes were completely white. Blood started coming from his mouth in an unusually bright froth. Dean was about to turn away from the intense light when it suddenly darkened, black-grey swirls filling his eyes like mist. Dean watched open-mouthed as Cas's grace turned from blue-white to a glowing grey and suddenly all light was gone. Dean found himself staring into the blue eyes of Castiel's vessel. Cas blinked twice then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp.

Dean knelt unmoving for a moment completely shocked. He scanned the area around the angel, certain he would see the imprint of back wings across the sheets but there was nothing. Sam was checking Castiel's pulse and breathing.

"He's got a pulse but it is weak." He paused and looked up at Dean. "What the hell was that? I thought for sure that was it."

Dean finally found his voice. "Me too Sammy…I have no idea…"

Feeling confused and helpless the brother's let the angel rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost a full day since Castiel woke up the first time and he showed little signs of regaining consciousness. Dean was on the phone with Bobby trying to see if there was any lore to explain what was going on.

"Yeah I'm telling you Bobby his grace went all creepy dark-like." He was pacing the small room running his hand through his hair. "Nothing? You are sure? Yeah….sure thing….thanks Bobby." He flipped his phone shut with frustration.

Sam didn't have to ask. They had been trying to investigate what was going on with their friend since he woke up and hadn't come across any clues.

"I know Lucifer did something to him," Dean was saying, "Is he just wanting us to watch him die?" he paced the room for the hundredth time and flopped into a chair. "Sick bastard," he murmured defeated with his head in his hands.

The action of waking was something Castiel was yet to become familiar with. He felt the pain from his injuries wake with him and took a moment to assess his condition before opening his eyes. He felt the burns on his wrists and the carvings on his torso from the demon's tortures. The wound from his angel blade hurt terribly but he could tell the internal injuries were slowly healing themselves. Something was wrong though…his grace felt different. He searched deep in his core and brought his grace forth, filling his vessel. Pain flared suddenly as he did this and he was caught so off guard that he couldn't help from jerking in the bed.

"Cas?" Dean jumped to his feet as the prone angel gave a sudden movement. "Can you hear me?"

Castiel opened his eyes slightly and Dean could see the pain and fight for control. "Dean…" his voice was unusually hoarse. He suppressed his grace so that the intense burning was subsiding to a manageable ache. Taking a breath to steady himself Cas opened his eyes again and looked at the worried Winchester. "It's fine," he ground out, "I'm still not used to waking." He explained with a small misdirection. He knew the unusual pain and weakness was from Lucifer's poison. He also knew that Lucifer planned on using this painful illness as a way to guilt Sam into accepting the final battle. It was best if the Winchesters were left in the dark about this. From what Lucifer said it would be a slow process…Castiel only hoped he would last long enough to help the Winchesters until it was over.

Sam was handing him a glass of water as he tried to sit up slightly against the pillows. He accepted with thanks and sipped lightly at the cold liquid. It felt quite refreshing as it soothed his dry and raw throat. He could see the concern reflecting from the young Winchester's eyes and new they were both bursting with questions about his condition. He felt a human twist of guilt in his stomach at the thought of lying to the brothers.

"Cas," Dean started, "Do you remember being awake earlier?"

Castiel stayed quiet for a moment trying to figure out a way to avoid the coming questions. "Somewhat," he responded elusively.

"Well something really strange happened. You started glowing…you know all 'angel burnout'…but suddenly your grace turned all dark and everything stopped. What's going on man?"

Castiel formatted his lie. "It must have been a result of my injuries. I believe I am healing now though."

"So nothing else is wrong?" Sam enquired, "Besides your injuries of course."

"I will be fine," Cas said.

"You'd tell us though," Dean persisted, interrogating Castiel with his gaze, "If something else was wrong, you would tell us."

Castiel shifted his gaze. "Of course," he said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed with little change in Castiel. He would sleep fitfully most of the day and night. When he did wake Dean always noticed the pain and slight confusion in the brief moments before the angel could put up his walls. The brothers couldn't get him to eat (still insisted he required no nourishment) but they were able to get him to take a few sips of water when he woke. On the fifth day he was able to stay awake for longer periods of time and after a week Dean declared him well enough to travel. The boys decided it was best to take him to Bobby's for the duration of his recovery.

Dean gently pulled Cas's arm over his shoulder to help the injured angel walk the short distance to the Impala. Sam had collected all the clothes and medical supplies that had been strewn about the motel room and was waiting to help Dean by the back seat door.

Cas grunted as he was half lifted off the bed and his other arm pressed against the wound in his abdomen. The healing was very slow…still not quite on the level of a human but Dean thought the only difference between Cas's reaction to the wound and a human's was that a human would not have been able to survive it. He wasn't sure if the slow healing was because Cas was cut off from heaven or if there was something else going on. Either way his Holy buddy seemed a lot more man-like recently.

Dean couldn't help but let his gaze fall to the crisp white bandages across Cas's torso, almost positive he would see the red start blooming through again.

"Dean," Cas said quietly, noticing his friend's concern, "It is healing. You don't need to worry."

Dean immediately looked away and helped Cas hobble to the car. "Yeah…yeah I know." He said mostly to himself.

Cas eased himself back into the corner of the back seat and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He heard Dean walk around and open the driver side door. The movement had caused the burning pain of his grace flare up and pour into every part of his body. He closed his eyes as he heard the engine roar to life and willed the pain to ease back. It was becoming increasingly hard to hide the effects of Lucifer's poison from the Winchesters. He was lucky in the beginning…with all the trauma his vessel had sustained he did not remain conscious long but now that he was starting to heal his periods of awareness were lengthening. And with this he also had to hide the pain for longer periods of time.

Dean glanced in his rearview mirror as he pulled out of the motel and headed for the highway. Castiel's words had been comforting of late, that he was healing albeit slowly. However something about the angel's body language kept setting off alarm bells in Dean's head. He looked at the angel and noted his pale color and how sweat seemed to bead on his brow as though the act of moving from the motel room to the car had sapped all of his strength. Cas was hiding something and Dean knew it was serious.

They decided to drive straight through to Bobby's with Sam and Dean alternating so that the other could get some sleep. During the time Castiel was awake he was very quiet. Dean saw the tight set of his jaw and the way his eyes flashed every time they hit a bump in the road. The drive was obviously very painful for him.

The fourth time Castiel woke Dean could tell the angel's resolve was thinning. He had curled in on himself and his brow was glistening with sweat. "We are nearly there Cas," Dean reassured gently, "Maybe another four hours."

"I am alright," The same response he had been giving the entire trip when either brother had voiced concern. Although this time his voice was quiet, almost a hoarse whisper.

Dean resisted the urge to pull off at the nearest town and pump the stubborn angel full of every pharmaceutical he could get his hands on. Instead he pushed down on the accelerator determined to get his friend to someplace he could rest.


	6. Poisoned Dreams

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

_Dean resisted the urge to pull off at the nearest town and pump the stubborn angel full of every pharmaceutical he could get his hands on. Instead he pushed down on the accelerator determined to get his friend to someplace he could rest._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cas," Dean shuffled halfway into the backseat and put his hand gently on the angel's shoulder. "Hey man wake up." They had just pulled into Singer Salvage, arriving along with the first rays of morning light. Cas seemed to be asleep but the gentle weight on his shoulder caused pain-dulled blue eyes to open.

"Dean," he acknowledged quietly.

"Yeah it's me. We're here," Dean said wrapping his hand around Castiel's arm and easing him out of the backseat. Sam was collecting their bags and trudging up the front steps. Just as Dean got Cas into a standing position beside the Impala the front door popped open and Bobby wheeled himself out looking totally unsurprised to find his three "boys" bedraggled and exhausted in his front lawn with the sunrise framed behind them.

"Well bring him on in here," he said impatiently using his chair to help prop the screen door open.

Dean pulled Cas's arm over his shoulder and supported his waist as they walked towards the door. The stairs were difficult and Dean ended up practically yanking Cas up with him. He didn't miss the muffled groan as he hoisted the angel up.

"You're doin' fine Cas we are just about home."

They decided to let Cas sleep on Bobby's cot instead of making him walk up another set of stairs to the guestrooms. Bobby agreed a night or two on the couch wouldn't kill him.

Sam helped remove the trench coat and jacket they had put on him for the drive, leaving him in his white button-down and slacks. His hair was disheveled from the car ride and his face was pale. Dean helped ease him down on the cot agreeing they should let him rest after the trip before checking the wounds again. Bleary blue eyes met green.

"Rest Cas, we will be here," Dean said quietly, looking away from the angel's gaze. Soon Cas was asleep once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Lucifer, huh?" Bobby said as they sat around the kitchen table each unenthusiastically sipping a coffee. It had been a few hours since they arrived.

"Yeah," Dean said with a tired sigh. "Seems that bastard is really serious about this vessel thing."

"You think he's got something up his sleeve?" Bobby asked, "You said the place was abandoned when you got there? You'd think if the Devil wanted his hands on Sam he would have stuck around for you two to come knockin'."

"I know Bobby," Sam said as he swirled his spoon through the black liquid.

"Something about this stinks," Dean spat chancing a glance to the living room where Castiel still lay sleeping. He remembered finding Cas alone and unguarded with his angel blade shoved hilt deep into his stomach. He felt sick as he remembered the flare of Cas's grace and how it had gone cloudy and dark…he pushed his coffee away suddenly not in the mood for any kind of breakfast. He mumbled something about research and went upstairs.

Bobby watched Dean leave, noting the way he paused for a moment in the doorway to glance at the sleeping angel.

"We almost lost him Bobby. It was bad." Sam was looking at the space Dean had just left as well.

"And to think," Bobby said, "Just a month or so ago we thought we could just walk up and pop the Devil." He didn't bother to hide the bitterness in his voice. Taking a sip of his cooling coffee he couldn't help but wish it were whiskey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel didn't wake until the dead of night. He opened his eyes to the pre-dawn darkness and took a moment to let his eyes adjust. He saw that he was once again spread out on the cot in Bobby's living room. Someone had thrown a worn quilt over him and as he listened the soft snoring confirmed that Bobby was sleeping on the nearby couch. He shifted himself slowly so that he was resting his back against the wall and braced himself for the now common onslaught of pain.

The pain didn't come immediately and Castiel almost let out a sigh of relief but it turned harsh as pain lanced through him. He coughed and reflexively brought a hand to his mouth to catch the blood that he began to choke out. White spots danced across his vision as he hauled himself, staggering, to the kitchen sink. He gripped the counter white knuckled as he continued to cough and retch dark, thick gushes of blood. They splattered wetly in the basin.

Bobby heard the unmistakable sounds of distress coming from the kitchen and a sleepy glance confirmed the absence of the injured angel.

"Cas?" He called with a voice rough with sleep. When there was no break in the coughing he pulled himself into his chair and wheeled himself the entrance of the kitchen. Castiel was still holding himself up over the sink with his back to Bobby. His head was bowed forward and Bobby could hear the dripping of something hitting the sink bottom. The angel's shoulders shook as another wave hit him and he brought his hand to wipe at his mouth. It wasn't until the hand had resumed its grip on the counter top that Bobby saw the blood smeared across it.

"Cas!" Bobby said with more urgency and began to wheel towards him as the angel's legs gave out from under him. Feeling the now semi common wave of helplessness wash over him Bobby did the only thing he could. He wheeled himself to the foot of the stairs and started hollering for Sam and Dean.

Dean was the first to come skidding around the landing. His hair stuck up at all angles and he practically fell head-first down the staircase in his rush.

"Wussamader?" he slurred looking wildly about, knife in hand.

"Your angel is about to keel over that's what!" Bobby said, "And put that thing away before you put an eye out," he grabbed the knife from Dean easily as he rushed to the kitchen. Cas was slumped on the floor with his back against the counter still coughing up blood. The attack didn't seem to be as intense as it was when Bobby first came in but when Dean flicked on the overhead light the sight of Cas with his chin coated in blood and it soaking into the front of his white shirt was shocking.

Dean only paused a second before falling to his knees beside Castiel and supporting his shoulders. One hand reached up and snagged a towel as the other shifted to cup the angel's jaw. "Easy Cas," Dean said quietly urging Castiel to even his breaths. "That's it man…you're okay…" Sunken eyes flickered to meet Dean's. He gave a few more half-hearted coughs and reached a hand up to try and rest it on Dean's arm. It slipped past his elbow before falling to the angel's side, leaving a smear of blood to mark the path.

Dean helped to wipe the blood off Castiel's chin as the angel concentrated on keeping his breaths even. His eyes were still trained on Dean as Dean threw the used towel in the already dirtied sink and sunk back down next to Cas.

"You okay?" Dean asked quietly. He received a slight nod in response. "Ok lemme help you back to bed," Dean pulled Cas's arm over his shoulder as he said that and started to hoist him to a standing position.

"Unnngghh," Cas bit off a groan as soon as he could. A hand rested lightly on Dean's chest. "Wait," he plead breathlessly, "Dean…" He grimaced to reveal bloodstained teeth.

Dean's stomach twisted uncomfortably. He glanced at Bobby to see if he could receive any direction but the old hunter was just staring at Cas like a deer in the headlights. He noticed Dean's gaze and gave him a typical frustrated shrug. _I dunno you idjit he is your angel buddy._

"Can't leave you on the floor all night Cas," Dean said resolutely. He began to half drag the angel back to the cot. Soon Cas was sitting slumped on the springy mattress. Bobby lit the lamps beside them as Dean started unbuttoning the bloodied dress shirt. "May as well fix you up a bit since we are all here…" he said mostly to himself. Dean gently pulled the shirt off as Bobby went to grab the first aid kit.

"Jesus," Bobby said and started rummaging through the kit for some ointment as Dean revealed Cas's burned wrists. Dean inspected the wounds to see they were starting to heal normally. Cas's hand was limp and pliant in his and after a quick glance Dean confirmed the angels glassy, distant gaze.

"How are these feeling Cas?"

Castiel tried to keep his breaths even as his head continued to pound. If he continued to concentrate he could keep the burning pain of his poisoned grace down at a manageable level. White spots still flecked across his vision. A shake of his shoulder brought him back to his surroundings.

"Cas?" Dean grabbed his shoulder and tried to get the angel's attention, "You hear me?" Cas's gaze turned and focused on him.

"Dean," he acknowledged as though they were beginning a perfectly normal conversation.

"Your wrists," Dean clarified, "How do they feel?"

Cas considered for a moment. "Manageable," he concluded simply.

Dean put the burn ointment on them anyway. Once the wrists were treated he turned to the torso wounds. "Bobby, could you get Sam's lazy butt up and have him bring down one of my t-shirts for Cas to wear?"

Bobby rolled to the staircase with a backward glance to see Dean gently unwrapping Cas's dirtied bandages. Bobby wasn't sure if angels were supposed to be able to bruise that much.

"Sam!" He hollered at the bottom of the staircase, "Not to disturb your rest, Sleeping Beauty, but we are all doin' some work down here if you'd like to help out!" There was nothing. "SAM!" he continued to yell.

_Sam was sitting at a bench at the side of the public pool he used to sneak off to with his best friend…that one time when they had stayed in one location for almost a year. Sam was young and had allowed himself to believe they were making a home there. The pool was empty now but the sun still made the same beautiful reflections as it rippled across the water._

"_Nice day out," a smooth voice said from behind him, "Considering a swim?"_

_Sam turned violently and staggered backwards off the bench. Lucifer stood behind him with his arms clasped behind his back._

_A hand waved out, "Oh by all means, go ahead. We will have plenty of time to talk after."_

"_What do you want?" Sam asked with venom._

"_I just want to help Sam," Lucifer said innocently._

"_Like I would ever believe you! After what you did to Cas-"_

"_Ah," Lucifer cut him off raising a finger, "isn't that just it?"_

_Sam's hands clenched into fists and he took a menacing step towards the Devil. "You had better tell me what you did to him you-"_

"_Uh uh uh," Lucifer chided, "No need for name calling Samuel. Here I thought we were supposed to be friends." Sam seethed but said nothing._

"_I was hoping I wouldn't have to be so obvious about this," Lucifer continued, "But it seems that little brother of mine is quite stubborn. And the plan won't work if you never find out."_

"_Find out what?" Sam spat._

"_What you've done of course," Lucifer said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Whatever's been done to Cas was done by you!" Sam raged._

"_By me…perhaps yes," Lucifer allowed, "But not because of me." He walked slowly towards Sam. "No, no. It's you who must take the blame for this. If you had just done what you were asked, what your destiny demands, none of this would have happened. But because of your bullheaded refusal to say 'yes' I have been forced to take extreme measures."_

"_Tell me what you've done," Sam demanded._

"_I want you to watch Sam. I've poisoned our dear Castiel…something that will slowly and painfully kill him and I want you to watch. See what you have done first to your angel friend…next? Maybe your brother…maybe that dear old hunter, Bobby."_

"_You stay away-"_

"_You, Sam," Lucifer growled, "Are in no position to make demands."_

_Sam took a step back. "We will figure out a way to stop this Lucifer. Cas won't die."_

"_There is a way, Sam," Lucifer said gently, innocence shining from him once again. Sam paused for him to continue. The Devil's eyes darkened, "Say yes."_

**A/N: Got this one out pretty quickly and chapter 7 and 8 are already in the works. Something I've realized about this story as it progresses: it is set in Season 5 however Dean and Cas have more of a Season 8 (purgatory and after) bromance going. I know Dean was more uncaring in Season 5 (think The Song Remains the Same…wth Dean) but this is AU so I feel better about fast-forwarding their relationship a bit. Hope it doesn't annoy anyone…this story is still not intended to be slash.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome!**


	7. The Hopeless Truth

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

_Sam took a step back. "We will figure out a way to stop this Lucifer. Cas won't die."_

"_There is a way, Sam," Lucifer said gently, innocence shining from him once again. Sam paused for him to continue. The Devil's eyes darkened, "Say yes."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SAM!" Sam woke with such force he almost flung himself from his bed. He could still hear Lucifer's last words echoing in his head. It couldn't be true…

"Come on you idjit! Don't make me crawl up there!" Bobby's annoyed yelling from downstairs brought Sam from his musings to the staircase landing.

"Have a good sleep?" Bobby asked with sarcasm.

"Wha's goin' on?" Sam looked about him, still half shell shocked from his meeting with the Devil.

"Cas ain't doin' so well. Dean wants you to bring down one of his shirts for him to wear. The other one is gonna need some dry cleanin'." Bobby rolled out of sight as Sam went to grab a shirt as asked.

When Sam came fumbling down the stairs, grey t-shirt in hand, he saw Dean and Bobby hovering near Cas. Cas was holding a glass of water obediently swishing and spitting into a bowl Bobby held out. It took a few rounds for the water to come out clear again.

Sam approached the three and handed Dean the shirt. "How're you feeling Cas?" He scrutinized the angel for signs Lucifer was right.

Cas glanced up and upon seeing Sam tried to sit up straighter. "Doing better Sam, thank you," he said gruffly. He attempted to give the half full glass of water back to Bobby but Bobby refused on the grounds that 'drinkin' water never hurt no one.' Sam smiled to himself, _Bobby is back in caretaker mode…_it was nice to see his makeshift family expanding to include new members.

Cas had finished the small amount of water that was assigned to him and Dean was helping him get the shirt on over the now clean bandages that covered his chest. He grimaced as Dean's hands brushed over his stomach.

"Hey Bobby, you have any painkillers?" Sam asked and Bobby went to receive them.

"There you go Cas," Dean said as he finished making the angel more comfortable, "All patched up." His voice was light and confident but his eyes spoke differently.

"I apologize…" Cas ground out. Sam could still hear the struggle to keep his voice steady. "I had no intention of waking everyone."

"Don't sweat yourself, Feathers." Bobby said as he handed a bottle of pills to Castiel. He looked down at it not understanding. "It'll take the edge off," Bobby explained "Go ahead and take a few," and he turned to grab some water.

Dean watched as Cas observed the bottle for a second longer then dumped a few out in his palm, threw them into his mouth, and took them all at once…not even waiting for the water Bobby was bringing. An image of the broken ex-angel Dean had met in 2014 flashed across his mind…with a bottle of pills and an empty smile. Dean pushed his unease aside. Cas is recovering from some serious injuries and deserves some pain-free rest. This does not mean the future Zachariah let him glimpse was becoming a reality. He found himself taking the pill bottle from Castiel nonetheless.

Cas was getting better control of the poison induced pain. He focused on the cooling feeling of the ointment Dean had rubbed on his burns and the growing numbness from the pain medication. He finally could breathe without the constant tearing pain…his eyes began to droop as if on their own accord. He heard the sound of Dean's voice but struggled to make out specific words. He allowed a hand to guide him to the bed and the last he remembered was the familiar feel of the worn quilt being pulled over him.

Dean didn't follow his brother back to bed after Cas had fallen asleep. He sat in a chair by Castiel's bedside rolling the bottle of pills in his hand. Something was definitely wrong, the wounds were severe but they seemed to be beginning to heal. Some of the gashes on his chest were closing up and the intense bruising from what Dean assumed were broken ribs was progressing through its normal rainbow palate of healing. The stomach wound concerned him though; it had healed slightly from where it first penetrated through the angel but something seemed wrong. The healing had essentially stopped at that point like something was preventing Cas's normal healing to take over. Cas assured him it would just take time but in Dean's opinion they had given it plenty.

Bobby appeared at his side handing him a tumbler of whiskey. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll sit with Feathers here."

Dean took a gulp of the amber liquid and relished the accompanying burn. "Something isn't right Bobby."

Bobby looked at the sleeping angel on his cot. For once his brow was not creased in pain and the result made him look quite peaceful. He looked innocent and young…clad in a simple t-shirt with bandages around his wrists. He looked human.

"I know kiddo," Bobby acknowledged quietly. Lucifer doesn't remove his claws so easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke with the late morning sun streaming on his face. He wasn't sure if it was that or the unmistakable smell of bacon that had raised him from his sleep. He was on the couch in the living room although he didn't remember falling asleep there. He got up and poked his head into the kitchen to find Bobby dishing out a late breakfast for Sam and preparing a plate for him. Dean glanced over his shoulder towards Castiel as he sat at the table.

"Been out cold since we gave him those pills last night," Bobby filled in, "Hopefully it will do him some good. Seems like he needed it."

Dean nodded and said nothing. He could still feel the bottle of pills from where he had shoved them in his pocket.

It wasn't until Dean had had his first mouthful of bacon and eggs that he realized they hadn't eaten in over a day. They had only made the required stops during their road trip and had crashed upon arrival the day before. He shoveled the breakfast in and glanced at Sam who was distractedly pushing his scrambled eggs around his plate.

"Y'alright Sammy?" He said around a bite of toast.

Sam jumped slightly at being addressed and flashed Dean a semi-convincing smile, "Yeah of course." He took a small bite and found Dean's eyes still on him. "Just worried you know…about Cas," he murmured. He was unsure if he should tell Dean he was getting midnight visits from the Devil.

Dean didn't push it. _Great Cas AND Sammy are hiding something._ Nothing could ever be easy. He finished the food on his plate and filled a glass with water to leave for Cas when he woke.

Dean was just about to set the glass down next to the cot when he noticed Castiel's expression change from peaceful to pain ridden once again. He woke the angel gently figuring it was fine to give him another pain pill or two. Bleary blue eyes opened and Castiel pulled himself into more of a sitting position with assistance from Dean.

"'lo Dean," Cas's normal greeting was slurred and raspy. Dean handed him the glass of water, which he accepted without protest. Dean noticed the way he worked to keep his breaths slow and the tight set of his jaw.

"You said you would tell me if anything was wrong," Dean said looking straight into Castiel's eyes.

"I will tell you anything you need to know," Castiel countered. The cool water helped soothe his raw throat.

"No Cas," Dean continued, "I asked you to tell me what was wrong, not what you decided I should or should not know about."

Castiel averted his gaze. "It is not important Dean."

"So there is something," Dean pushed.

Cas paused for a long space, "No," he said so quietly Dean could hardly hear him.

"Lucifer poisoned him," Sam's voice rang out from the doorway and Dean turned, startled, to face his brother.

"Cas?" Dean looked back at the angel. _Is that true?_

"He was telling the truth, wasn't he? That is what you've been hiding." Sam remained in the doorway gazing intently at the angel on the bed.

"He must have come to you in a dream," Cas said quietly to Sam, referring to Lucifer.

"Yeah he did," Sam said tersely and walked toward the other two, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"He must have already told you why Sam. He is using my illness and death as leverage against you. He is trying to force you to say yes."

"Woah woah," Dean cut in, "No one is dying here. Now tell us exactly what happened and we'll find an antidote or something."

"There is no antidote Dean," Cas sighed. He knew the Winchesters wouldn't understand what Lucifer had done. There was a reason why he had tried to keep his illness a secret. He paused slightly before continuing, "An angel can be killed through a ritual where they are infected with the blood of the damned. It will burn away their grace until there is nothing left. Only the person who initiated the ritual has the power to undo it and in this case that would be Lucifer. It is old…and quite powerful."

"Burns away your grace? So you would become human? You would fall?" a little relief combated the dread as Dean considered that, "Well Cas I know you aren't jumpin' the gate to join us humans but that's a little different than dying."

"No I wouldn't fall. When an angel falls they start over with a new human life and with no recollection of being an angel. I would simply lose everything about me that makes me angelic…an angel in a human body."

"Ok so you would still remember tea time with the archangels, so what?"

"I have been aware of every moment this earth has seen," Castiel explained in a clipped voice, "I have known humanity since it was merely a few cells in the primordial pool. Angels are built to contain such knowledge," he paused, "It would destroy the human mind."

"So what, you are just going to get your mojo slowly destroyed and eventually go nuts or stroke out?"

"Most likely, yes," Cas closed his eyes briefly; the extended conversation was causing his head to begin to pound.

With a quick look Dean could see the guilt written all over his brother's expressive face. He needed to fix this. "Ok now wait," he reasoned, "We will find a way to cure this…or something. How long do we have?"

"The effects are…slow," Cas said resolutely.

"Ok good. We have time," He pushed himself out of the chair and turned to the bookshelves lining the walls. "We've got plenty of demon cleansing techniques. We just have to try everything." If there was one thing the Winchesters knew it was how to combat anything demonic. He reached for a rosary and moved towards the books. Sam remained in the doorway looking at Castiel with a broken expression. "Sam?" Dean prompted none too gently.

"Yeah, I'll start looking." Dean decided to ignore the undertone of guilt in Sam's words. _No one is saying yes. Not on my watch._

Castiel eased himself so that his back was resting against the wall. He focused on keeping his breaths even and pushed the constant pain down. He was afraid the Winchester's wouldn't take the news well but he was more afraid of what would happen when they've tried everything and the outcome remained unchanged. However he knew he would allow them to try…to poke and prod and whatever else. _If this is what they need…anything for the Winchesters._

**A/N: Grey shirt appreciation post anyone? Couldn't help myself :P**

**Chapter 8 is in the works but I may be a little late getting it out compared to the last few. Real life is going to be busy for the next month.**

**A HUGE thanks to my reviewers, especially the guests who I can't write a message to. Seriously your input and encouragement means so much to me.**


	8. A Light in the Dark

**When the Devil Takes Hold**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

_Castiel eased himself so that his back was resting against the wall. He focused on keeping his breaths even and pushed the constant pain down. He was afraid the Winchester's wouldn't take the news well but he was more afraid of what would happen when they've tried everything and the outcome remained unchanged. However he knew he would allow them to try…to poke and prod and whatever else. If this is what they need…anything for the Winchesters._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tired eyes tracked Dean as he paced (practically sprinted) across the scuffed floor of Bobby's living room. Dean had been adamantly spurting out any evil-combating idea he had ever come up with while being a hunter. Castiel had settled himself against the wall behind the cot in a mockery of comfort. He heard Dean's hurried rambles but the ideas that shot out of the older Winchester's mouth only washed against Castiel, grappling at half of his conscience attention. He still needed to pour focus into subduing the writhing poison inside him. If he did not let his attention falter it was manageable. He only noticed the conversation had turned because the chatter had ceased.

"Dean, Dean," Sam said standing to get his brother's attention, "Those are great ideas but we need to get an understanding of how this poison is working and how far it has progressed."

"Yeah okay," Dean said running his hands through his hair. "Is the poison tied to your grace? Worsened maybe by using your angel mojo?"

Cas registered the question but was unsure how to answer. "It seems to be, yes, but it is difficult to tell."

"Well what hurts?" Dean asked.

"Everything." The words rushed from Castiel before he could even think. He was surprised at the exhaustion in his voice.

"His wounds aren't healed," Sam explained to Dean, "It will be difficult to tell right now what is from the injuries and what is from the poison."

Dean thought for a space. "His wings weren't hurt, right Cas?" Castiel nodded. "Well flying is an angel mojo thing. If he can fly and it doesn't hurt we will know its not a mojo thing."

Sam looked at Cas from where he was standing beside the cot. "What do you think?"

Castiel thought it was futile. Castiel thought that it would just result in pain. He knew the poison was tearing at his grace, he could _feel _it. He also knew that the Winchester's would never accept defeat without exhausting all options. The faster he could help them come to terms with what was happening the sooner they could focus their energies on the looming apocalypse. So he simply said, "I'll try."

Dean saw a few pieces of paper fly from Bobby's desk as Cas gave his wings an experimental flap. It didn't seem to cause the angel any pain. _Maybe the poison is tied to the wound and we can disinfect it…maybe his grace is still clean…_ "Flap on over here," he said to Cas.

With a blink of an eye Castiel went from the cot to about a foot from Dean. Suddenly Dean found himself staring into two very blue eyes. He couldn't stop the slight jump of surprise. Castiel stood in front of him and for a millisecond Dean felt relief wash over him. No adverse side effects.

As soon as that feeling was given it was ripped away as Dean watched Cas's pupils blow wide with pain, turning the angel's eyes into black disks rimmed with the slightest line of blue. Cas's lips parted slightly in a silent scream and with a slight huff of air he crumpled at Dean's feet.

The now familiar blackness cleared from Castiel's vision and Dean's face came into focus. Cas caught the end of Dean's rushed concerns-

"Sorry man, shouldn't have asked that…you're okay…"

"It's a mojo thing," Castiel said hoarsely turned Dean's words around in an attempt to add humor to their bleak situation.

Sam allowed himself a small half smile…more like a twitch of the lips. "Yeah Cas, it is." _Just as Lucifer told me it would be…_

"Well okay," Dean said (still playing optimist as he helped Cas up and back to the bed), "We can still try and slow this thing down."

"How?" Sam blurted.

"Well the blade Cas was stabbed with was covered in the poison…it's been a while but I think our best bet is to disinfect the wound. Maybe the residual poison is what is preventing it from healing properly." He turned back to the jug of water that had the rosary floating inside. One bag of rock salt later he had a gallon of anti-demon juice. He let the salt dissolve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disinfecting an old, festered, stab wound was definitely on Sam's list of things to never do again. He glanced over at his brother as he continued to pick up the sodden towels. They had removed the dressing from Cas's wound and laid him on Bobby's table. Sam had the distasteful job of holding Cas down while Dean poured the holy water and salt into the infected wound. It had not been pleasant. In fact, if Castiel had been up to full power Sam had a feeling somebody would have gotten smote.

Fortunately Castiel had lost consciousness after the second time the wound was flushed out.

Dean was still cleaning the wound and re-wrapping it. "Looks a little better," Dean muttered.

"Yeah I think it helped. Smoked a lot…that's probably a good sign." Truth be told, Sam had no idea what was a good or bad sign when treating ancient angel poisonings. But if it didn't help then they just tortured Cas for nothing. It helped…it had to have helped.

"Come help me move him," Dean's voice filtered into Sam's troubled mind. Between the two of them, Cas was soon resting underneath the old worn comforter once again.

Sam collapsed, unusually drained, onto the couch and heard the unmistakable sound of whiskey sloshing into a glass. He felt the couch depress as his brother sat down next to him.

"This will help," Dean said, not meeting Sam's eyes. "Just wait. When he wakes up he will be feeling better. I bet you anything we bought ourselves enough time."

"Time for what?" Sam was surprised at the frustration his voice conveyed.

"To figure something out Sam! To stop all of this!"

Sam heard Lucifer's voice in the back of his mind. _There is a way Sam….say yes_. "There is a way…" he heard himself echoing under his breath.

"Damnit Sammy," Dean slammed his glass down and rounded on his brother, "No one is saying yes you got it?"

Sam met his brother's cold, determined gaze and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Dean threw back the rest of the whiskey and got up. "I'm going to see if Bobby has figured out anything new."

Sam heaved a sigh as he was left essentially alone in the living room. _Dean will find a way…we will find away. We always do and this time is no different….right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel cracked an eye open and was met with a late morning sun. He pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed a hand across his face. A glance about the room told him he was alone although he could hear the sounds of someone working in the junkyard outside. He took a moment to run a self-assessment, already bracing himself for the pain he knew the poison would bring him.

The lesser wounds on his chest seemed to be healing well and the pain from the burns had decreased. He rested a hand over the stab wound on his abdomen and was surprised to notice the action didn't cause him overwhelming pain. Apprehensively he searched within himself and accessed his grace. Pain flared upon doing this but it was much less severe as before. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Feeling okay Cas?"

Castiel's eyes snapped open to find Dean standing in the doorway wiping greasy hands off on a rag. "Hello Dean."

"You look a little better. How do you feel?"

"The pain has lessened a great deal," memories of burning, all consuming pain flared in his mind. He was being held down as they poured salted holy water into his open wound. He remembered hearing someone screaming. He swallowed thickly, "Thank you."

"Did it…you know…" Dean didn't know how to phrase his question.

"Reverse the poison?" Castiel filled in and Dean nodded. "Not completely."

"Yeah okay," Dean rushed, "But we have more time." His smile did not reach his eyes. "You need anything? I just came in here for some lunch? Hungry?" He gestured towards the kitchen.

"I do not require food Dean," Castiel answered with a characteristic head tilt.

"Yeah okay," Dean sounded unsure, "Just tell me if you change your mind." The angel did not respond which wasn't unusual to Dean. He went into the kitchen and began making himself a mostly lunch meat sandwich. He was just sitting down at the table and cracking open a beer when there was a quiet knock at the front door. Grumbling at the fact that he was the only one in the area who could easily get to the door he pushed his chair back and walked over.

He pulled the door open with the greeting dying on his lips. The porch was empty and there was no sign of any vehicle driving away down Bobby's long driveway. He stepped out but was stopped immediately when his foot hit what looked to be a very old wooden crate.

"Hey Bobby," he leant down to pick up the crate, "You have a—" but he cut his sentence short when he saw the name on the front. It was addressed to Dean Winchester with Bobby's address underneath. No return address. Naturally Dean brought the mystery package inside and plopping it on Bobby's desk. He pulled Ruby's knife from his pocket, jammed it under the wooden lid, and began to pry the box open.

"Whatcha got?" Bobby had rolled himself into the living room.

"Dunno, it just showed up," with a final yank the lid broke free and Dean was instantly covered in a foul smelling dust. He coughed and waved his hands about his face to dissipate the stuff.

"You idjit!" Bobby chastised, "You don't go poppin' open any old mystery package!"

"It was addressed to me!" Dean defended around coughs.

"What's going on?" Sam had emerged from upstairs, the tome he was reading still held between his fingers.

"Your idjit brother just popped open an anthrax box is what," Bobby spat obviously still pissed. Dean gave him an exasperated glare.

"There is no infectious disease in that crate," Castiel clarified from the cot.

"Thanks doc," Dean said sarcastically. He dug into the crate removing the top layer of packaging. Underneath lay a stack of tomes, parchments, and tablets. All were covered in different sorts of scripts. "Oh…it's just a bunch of old stuff." He hadn't hardly gotten the words out before he felt the hairs on the top of his head shift with his brother's exhale as Sam crowded over Dean's shoulder to get a look inside. Dean stepped out of the way with a look that said'all yours'.

Sam removed a tablet on top that seemed to be engraved on some sort of soft stone like limestone. "Oh my god," he flipped the tablet over to see the other side covered in script as well. "I think these are real. Who sent it?"

"No return address."

"What's it say?" Bobby had rolled himself to the desk but the crate was too large for him to see inside while in his chair.

"I have no idea," Sam said unrolling some of the parchments. "I don't even recognize some of these."

Dean looked over at Castiel. "Well luckily we have our very own angelic Enigma machine. What do you say, Cas?"

Castiel stood up slowly and walked over to the desk. He looked through the contents of the crate. "Yes these are authentic. Cuneiform, Aramaic, Hellenistic Greek, Egyptian hieroglyphics…" he continued to sift. "This is quite an amazing collection."

"Do you speak those languages?" Sam asked with a slight undertone of reverence, "Can you translate them?"

"I know all dialects of Men," Castiel said distractedly as he continued to search through the crate, "It will take some work but yes it can be done."

"Great!" Dean gave Cas a light pat on the shoulder as he went back to the kitchen to his sandwich and beer. He caught Sam's gaze as he walked by and his brother's eyes said it all. _Maybe this is our big break. Maybe we can find a way to shut Lucifer back in his cage…_

**A/N: Ok so I had an idea and I may be changing the entire end of my story. Excuse me while I hash things out.**

**As always love and thanks to my reviewers! It is amazing how good a simple review can make an author feel **

**Side note: Just watched 8x22…if Dean and Cas don't sit down and talk about their feelings I swear...**


End file.
